Most people are overworked while under exercised. As the oil and gasoline prices rapidly increases, the cost to drive is also becoming a burden to many drivers. Bicycles, on the other hand, provide an attractive alternative to those who are health-conscious as well as the economy-conscious ones. More and more people use bicycles for short-to medium range transportation, as well as in outdoor activities.
To achieve the objects of waning or lighting, most bicycles usually use a fixed frame and a lighting device. The fixed frame is to fix a lighting device to the frame of the bicycle, such as, at the handler, behind the seat, and so on. The lighting device provides various types of lighting purposes, such as, flashing, continuous luminance, and of various colors to achieve the objects of waning or lighting. However, these types of lighting devices usually act in a pre-defined lighting state and are lack of interactive warning effect. Furthermore, if the biker forgets to turn off the lighting device, the power may be used up. Therefore, it is imperative to devise a brake sensor apparatus for bicycles to provide higher riding safety in combination with the connected lighting or warning device.